


Let's Go

by Jerge



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Barebacking, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: A purely self-indulgent fic of Guzma and an OC going at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give backstory for my OC in this... because its PWP... but if you're curious: he's intended to be a Team Skull admin alongside Plumeria. He's not based off the player character at all.
> 
> Beside's that, enjoy these two fools doing it!

“Ready to give up, big guy?” Guzma ground out, holding him in a pin.

Terry struggled, grunting hard. He managed to flip himself around but Guzma quickly moved, pinning his arms down with his hands and straddling his core. He tried to flip the bigger man off of him but couldn’t manage to budge him. “Get off me,” he groaned through his teeth, tugging his arms up in attempt to get out of the hold Guzma had on them.

He smiled in return to Terry’s words and stuck his tongue out at him. “Like hell am I moving now that I got you down,”

Guzma laughed at him, leaning in close. “Admit I beat you,” he taunted.

Terry scowled, “Like hell am I gonna do that,” and he hoisted his shoulders up, utilizing the core strength of his body to lift his torso up. He pushed himself and his strength, moving Guzma up with him, before they were both sitting up. He rolled himself to the side, flinging the heavier man with him, before they both rolled over and Terry found his way on top.

Before he could mimic Guzma and pin him as well, Guzma retaliated, pushing him and tucking his legs close to his body. He pushed his bare feet up against Terry’s chest and pushed him away, rough but not too violently.

Terry fell back, landing on his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and watched as Guzma did with him. They stood for a moment, locking eyes, before Guzma pushed forward and ducked, wrapping his arms around Terry’s stomach.

He lifted the lighter man, making Terry yelp sharply. He laughed, getting ready to slam him onto the ground but Terry wrapped his arm around Guzma’s head.

He fumbled just enough for Terry’s feet to hit the ground and he sprung off the floor, pushing them both off. The center of gravity formed by the two of them went off kilter and both of them fell to the floor, landing on their sides.

Guzma groaned and Terry was quick to recover despite the ache.

He straddled Guzma’s head, thighs pressing up against the sides of his head, and leaned back to pin down his legs. Terry was panting hard, the blood coursing strong through his body. He grinned down at Guzma who was looking up at him with red in his face.

He didn’t move for a long moment, locking eyes with him. Finally, the redness in his face only started to increase in saturation until Guzma finally blurted, “You’re fucking hard dude…”

Terry’s face dropped just like how a stone had fallen in his stomach. He glanced down, looking at the slight tent in his pants. He shivered, watching eye contact with Guzma who looked more flustered than upset. With a quick lift of his leg, Terry pulled back away from him, standing up and getting off of Guzma.

Guzma pulled himself up into a sitting position, rolling his shoulder and stretching his neck. He looked up at Terry, the redness in his face fading, and he smiled. “Didn’t expect you the type to get excited over some wrestling,”

Terry scowled and crossed his arms, turning to face away from him. “It’s not like that Guzma.” Before Guzma could respond, he stepped towards the door, fully ready to drag his sorry ass out of the bedroom.

He was stopped when he felt Guzma place his hands on his shoulders.

Guzma dragged on hand down his back, then to his side, before planting his hand onto his hip. “Don’t leave mad, big guy,”

Terry shrugged his shoulder, trying to push Guzma’s other hand off of it. He did it several times, failing each time to get Guzma to let off, before he sighed sharply and turned, glaring at him.

Guzma closed the tiny space between them, rolling his eyes at him.

They watched each other for a moment before Terry huffed and uncrossed his arms. He hung them at his sides and looked Guzma in the eye.

“I know you want some of this,” he boasted, laughing at him. He framed his crotch with his hands and jutted his hips forward, making a squeezed face as he did.

“You’re right,” Terry rolled his eyes into the back of his skull as he said it, hating that he was admitting it.

Guzma’s eyes widened and he stopped acting lewd. “Wait, are you serious?”

Terry stared at him, brows furrowed, “The fuck do you mean, ‘are you serious?’”

“I was. I was just joking!”

Terry jutted his head forward and looked at him incredulously. He looked away sharply before stepping back to the door, disgusted with himself and the erection in his pants.

“Wait!”

“The fuck do you want, Guzma? Can’t I just go in peace?” He snapped, turning back around the glare at him. They had been friends for a while now but this was the first time Terry had ever slipped so far in showing his attraction for him. Despite Guzma being an idiot, Terry really looked up to him? When he had no friends, no future, Guzma was there and showed him a way to live.

He really liked Guzma and while he didn’t fear this would ruin their friendship, he honestly didn’t want to hear a talk about how awkward things were going to be now.

Guzma shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at him. He licked his lips, looking nervous, before he huffed and straightened his posture. He stepped over towards Terry, an inch taller than him when standing with a straight back, and he looked him in the eye.

“I’m… up to fuck around. If you wanna,” he muttered, lips pulled into a tight line and his eyes half-lidded.

Terry glared at him but paused to think it through. He wasn’t planning on doing anything with someone who was, technically speaking, his boss now. They had known each other before Team Skull had formed but… there was something about the idiot holding a position of power over him that got Terry worked up every now and then. He wanted to show Guzma who was boss sometimes but other times…

He thought it over, wondering if having Guzma was worth losing his dignity. It didn’t take him too long to decide that fulfilling his pleasure was worth more than being made a fool for a moment.

He rolled his eyes before looking deep into Guzma’s. He bit the inside of his cheek before he inhaled deeply and said, “Yea, okay…”

Guzma stepped forward, hesitating, before he gently placed the palm of his hand along the curve of Terry’s erection. He touched him through his shorts, rubbing and petting him firmly.

Terry gulped and dipped his head down, staring off to the side. The nerves in his body were flaring up, the starts of pleasure starting to build in his groin while Cutieflies buzzed around in his stomach. He inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself, before letting it out in a shaking breath.

“Relax,” Guzma mumbled, reaching his hand into Terry’s pants and pushed his fingers past the band of his underwear.

Terry bit his tongue but couldn’t stop himself from snapping, “How can I relax?”

Guzma laughed, “It’s ya boy, no need to be so tense,” as he spoke, his fingertips trailed along the length of Terry’s erection.

He exhaled, deep, looking at him from behind his dark bangs. Terry clenched his jaw as he watched Guzma dip his hand in deeper and wrap it around his dick.

He laughed, a little nervous sounding, as he gave Terry a handjob, tugging at his dick until he was fully erect.

Terry felt his mind reeling as he watched Guzma work Terry’s shorts down his hips. He pulled his cock and balls out, resting against the band of his pants. He gulped as Guzma leaned forward, drawing their bodies closer, and started to really pump his cock, tugging at it, sending a rolling pleasure through him.

With a jerk, Terry snapped out of his trance and pulled his shirt up a little, giving himself a little space to watch as Guzma worked at him. He viciously tore at the inside of his lip, tasting the tang of blood as he worked the spot raw.

Guzma leaned a little closer but was entirely focused on working his cock in his hand. His other hand reached down and cupped his balls, his thumb rubbing circles into one of them and pressing down to feel the fullness of them.

Terry shuddered as another wave of pleasure washed over him. His knees felt weak and he leaned forward as well, resting his head against Guzma’s shoulder.

He paused before laughing softly, “You liking that, big boy?”

“Shut up,” he murmured, closing his eyes as Guzma rubbed his thumb against the tip.

He laughed again, pressing his mouth against Terry’s neck, “You’re not gonna get this dick if you talk to me like that,”

Terry grunted, screwing his eyes tight. He thought about Guzma’s cock, thought about having him fuck him with it, and he felt the heat in his loins grow. The tingling increased, pooling deep inside of him and he could feel a wetness spread around the head of his cock.

Guzma rubbed his precum around, lightly lubing up the head. “You want me to like…” he audibly gulped, “You know. Make you come? Or can I join in on the fun?”

Terry stepped back, barely able to keep from stumbling, and looked at him.

Guzma made eye-contact before smiling. He started to undo his pants as Terry pulled his shorts and underwear down, slipping them past his bare feet.

He pulled his shirt off, pushing his bangs out of his face, and watched as Guzma stripped down as well, taking his oversized shirt and coat off.

He stood for a moment, shirtless and his pants half open, and looked at the entirely naked Terry for a short moment. He looked away briefly, hands hovering over the hem of his pants.

Guzma, as Terry looked him over, was a little thicker than Terry was. A lot of Guzma’s strength was distributed evenly through his body, his arms and thighs thick while his torso was sturdy with a small tire of fat hanging on his stomach.

Terry, on the other hand, had scrawny little legs and a wide chest. Most of his muscle, ever since he had hit puberty, was centered around his arms and his core.

Guzma pulled his pants off, boxers still on, and threw them to the side. He pulled his boxers down, slow, as he looked up at Terry and smiled at him.

Terry could see his cock, hard, pressing up against the fabric. He licked his lips, embarrassed that he was starting to get worked up over his teasing.

He grinned and stopped just short of revealing himself, just showing off the base of his cock and the black hair that curled around his pubis. “You want my dick, don’tcha big guy?”

Terry gripped his hand, creating a fist. He scowled, feeling a big burst of pleasure bloom in his groin. His cock twitched and he would have looked away if he weren’t so enticed by the curve that was the hilt of Guzma’s cock.

“I’m not movin’ until you admit you want me,” Guzma chuckled.

Terry growled, “Fuck off Guzma,”

“Say it, big guy!” he encouraged, sliding the band of his boxers down a little further, revealing more of his dick to him.

He steamed for a moment before he resigned, looking away from Guzma in angry shame. “I want you…”

“Hmm? What did you say Terry?” Guzma asked, tapping his finger against his thigh.

“Oh fuck you, you heard me...:”

“You want me, right?” Guzma seemed genuine in asking, looking at him with clear, open eyes.

Terry felt himself sober a little as he looked back. “I guess,” he replied, trying to play it off.

“Just… say it again… okay?”

He blinked, taken aback, before he exhaled and nodded. After a pause, he replied, again, “I want you, Guzma.”

A pause.

“Alright,” he smiled again before pulling his underwear down, his cock springing free.

They stood and stared at each other again before Terry stepped forward and placed a hand on Guzma’s hip. He eased him back, Guzma having to walk backwards, until they were up against Guzma’s bed.

He leaned against the frame, watching as Terry knelt down and looked up at him with neutral eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but didn’t, instead adjusting himself so that his weight was against the bedframe and his hips were jutted out.

Terry pushed his hands up Guzma’s thighs before he framed them around his dick. He leaned forward, opening his mouth, and took Guzma’s cock into it. He gently licked the underside, moving his hand to grip at the base of it, before sucking at it.

Guzma groaned, clenching at the bedframe.

He started to bob his head a little, sucking in his cheeks so that the insides were clutched tight around Guzma’s cock. He tried to push his tongue out as far as he could with Guzma still inside his mouth, working so that he could put Guzma deeper and deeper inside.

Terry pulled off, smacking his lips as Guzma’s cock slipped out of his mouth. He took the hand holding the base of his dick and started to jerk him off, looking up at him with a smirk.

Guzma pushed his hair back, accidently pushing his glasses off as well. They clattered on the floor but neither of them moved to grab them. “Fuck, Terry,” he murmured, dragging his hand down his face.

His smirk grew, so ready to turn the tables. “You wanna fuck my throat, yea?”

“Bro…” Guzma squeezed out, groaning. “Yea…”

Terry inhaled deeply, pushing his hand back down to hold the base, and he pulled Guzma back into his mouth. He stretched his tongue out, taking him in deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed up against his hand.

He struggled for a moment, fighting against his gag reflex, before he rolled his tongue against the shaft of Guzma’s dick. He looked up at him, relishing in the pleasured expression on his face. He felt himself starting to gag hard and couldn’t hold it back, his throat closing up against Guzma’s dick. He pulled away sharply, coughing hard and gagging even harder. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he coughed the tickle and ache away from his throat, looking away from Guzma just long enough to get his composure back.

“Ey, take it easy there big guy,” Guzma warned, placing a hand on his head. He carded his fingers through Terry’s hair, looking at him with a look in his eyes that resembled something like concern.

Terry pumped him, getting himself prepared to go again. He licked his lips and went back in, slowly taking him back into his mouth. His tongue rubbed up against the hard nerve that ran straight along the bottom of his cock as he pushed it slowly deeper and deeper into his mouth.

He started to gag and pushed his tongue up, trying to open up the back of his throat, before he pressed his lips up against his hand again. He pulled his hand and swallowed him down, his nose pressing into Guzma’s pubic region.

“God fucking damn,” Guzma bit down, knees trembling.

Terry gagged hard against his dick, throat closing around it once again. He only gagged harder with each choke and cough but he was determined to stay as long as he could manage.

“ _Fuck_ …” He muttered, “Big guy… don’t hurt yourself….”

His face was turning red and he gagged so hard he had to back off. He dry heaved a few times, spitting out a the saliva that had been building up in his mouth, before looking up at Guzma with a weak smile.

Guzma ran his fingers through Terry’s hair before shaking his head, “You’re a fucking champ…”

“Damn… right,” he coughed, wiping spit from his chin. He looked back at Guzma’s cock and enjoyed how wet and hard it was. He leaned forward and gently sucked on the tip, lapping up the small drops of precum that were accumulating at the tip.

When Terry finally pulled away again, Guzma motioned for him to get up. He stepped over towards the edge of the bed and sat down on it, motioning again for Terry to join him.

Terry stood up, exhaling deeply. The fluttering in his stomach was back and only grew as he walked over and watched Guzma rummage through his nightstand drawer.

“You ready for the real deal, big guy?” He smiled as he pulled out a bottle and popped the cap open.

Terry inhaled deeply before getting up on the wide bed. “Yea…” he replied, more air than sound. His hands were shaking a little as he watched Guzma squeeze some of the lube into his hand and start to cover his cock with it.

“Get on your hands and knees…”

Terry hunched his shoulders and did as he was told, desire to get fucked overcoming his sense of embarrassment for getting in such a compromising position. He leaned into the bed, ass up higher than his shoulders, and felt Guzma gently prod his wet fingers up against his bare hole.

“You uh, ever get fucked before?” He asked, gently sliding a lubed finger inside of Terry.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, enjoying the penetration, as slight as it was now. “No…” he responded.

Guzma chuckled a little, “Well, I’ll get you all ready then,”

He worked at his ass for a moment, getting the tight ring of muscle relaxed with one finger. He carefully pulled out before pushing two lubed fingers inside of him, gently fucking him with them.

Terry pushed his head down into the mattress and groaned, his cock aching.

Guzma scissored him, stretching him out as he opened his fingers. He closed them, pressing them against each other, and started to probe inside of him. He pulled out, squeezing more lube onto his fingers, before smearing them against his asshole again and pushing back inside, pushing some of the gel in with his fingers.

“Guzma…” he sighed out his name, closing his eyes as Guzma continued to work at him, “Fuck me…”

He paused for a short time, gently stroking Terry’s hole, before he laughed. “Yea, let’s do this,”

Terry could hear him pop open the bottle one last time and do something with it, probably lube himself a bit more, before he felt him press the tip of his cock up against him.

Guzma was an average length dude but what really gave him an “edge,” so to speak, was how wide his dick was. His cock was fat and Terry knew it would be a bit of a struggle for him to get inside.

He felt Guzma push and slowly he was stretched open, his cock making way inside.

He groaned as the head pushed inside, the tight ring of muscle clasping around it.

Terry bit down hard, his teeth creaking against each other as he felt the ache and pain start to radiated through him. He couldn’t hold it in much longer and gasped sharply, groaning a low and grumbling sound, before he made a choked sound.

Guzma paused, leaning forward and gripping onto Terry’s narrow hips. “You alright?”

“Y-Yea,” he gasped, “Put it all the way in…”

Guzma grunted before using the grip on his hips to pull him closer, his cock pushing in deeper. With some slow work, his fat cock finally filled him up, Terry’s ass cheeks connecting with Guzma’s hips. Slotted all the way in, Guzma paused for a moment. He gripped Terry’s hips even harder.

Terry was panting hard, pain pushing through him while pleasure sparked through the length of his cock. He moved a hand, gently sliding it back to tug at his cock. He jerked himself off with slight, subtle motions as Guzma took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being inside Terry’s tight body.

“This is… so good,” Guzma panted, starting to pull out of him, “Ready?”

“Fuck me…” Terry groaned into the bed.

“What?” He said, slowing down, “Say that again for me?”

“Guzma, just! Fuck me!” he said without hesitation, not in the mood for anymore games. He begged like a Rockruff, panting hard.

He didn’t respond other than to pull his cock out just about all the way, only the tip still inside, before slamming back inside. Both of them yelped at the same time, Guzma shaking while Terry gripped tight onto his dick.

Guzma started to really go, thrusting in and out of him.

Terry balled his fist into the blankets, biting down on his knuckle. His other hand pulled down his cock, his grip almost painfully tight. As he drew closer and closer to orgasm, he pulled his hand away, shaking hard. The pleasure that had been building up in his cock started to settle as he denied himself any more, not wanting to humiliate himself by finishing up so early.

Guzma fucked him, hard, their bodies slapping together with each deep thrust. He was grunting and panting hard, cussing to himself as he went. With a particularly hard thrust, Guzma hit a sweet spot inside of Terry, making him yelp.

Terry whimpered, his insides and outsides twitching as Guzma struck the spot again. A jolt of pleasure struck through him before radiating out, leaving him aching and warm.

“Harder,” he begged, sweat starting to drip down his forehead.

“Y-Yea, sure thing big boy,” Guzma ground out, starting to really slam into him. His thrusts became faster and more erratic, not even taking the time to fully pull out before slamming himself back inside.

Terry couldn’t stop himself, tied between feeling Guzma strike at his prostate and his cock alone to the open air, the urge to touch himself was too much to deny. He was already getting far too close either way. So he gripped onto his dick, squeezing from the base and tugging until his fist was wrapped around the sensitive head of his cock.

“Crap,” Guzma muttered and he pushed himself inside as far as he could, his entire cock engulfed by Terry’s insides. “I’m.” he grunted, “I’m gonna fucking blow,”

Terry’s noises turned from whines to strangled cries as he took himself closer and closer to completion. “O-Okay,” he tried to reply but found himself to tied up in his own pleasure.

Guzma gave several struggled, short thrusts before he slotted himself deep inside of Terry’s ass and moaned, long and low. He started to come inside, hands digging deep into Terry’s hips.

Terry quickly followed suite, squeezing his fist tightly around the base of his cock. A sharp pleasure burst from him as cum started to squirt out, his balls clenching hard as the cum inside of them were pushed out. He struggled to breathe as he felt Guzma fill him and his own body push out as much of his cum as it could onto the bed.

They stayed together for a long moment, even past the point where they had finished up.

Finally, Guzma pulled out, his cock starting to soften, and he flopped down in the big bed besides Terry, panting hard.

“Holy shit…”

Terry pushed himself up, panting still, before moving to a sitting position. He looked at the cum that was on the bed and tried to avoid touching it. He felt some liquid drip from him as he sat. He shook his head and looked over at Guzma.

He had his arms pulled behind his head, looking tranquil. “That was good,” Guzma complemented, licking his lips.

Terry snorted some air from his nose, placing a hand on Guzma’s thigh. “Yea, it was alright,”

Guzma looked at him with a snap, “Oh shut up, big boy, you loved my cock,”

He looked away before a small smile creeped onto his lip. “Yea,”


End file.
